hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert G. Durant (S3-S1)
Robert G. Durant has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Robert G. Durant is one of two main villains from the Darkman film series (parts 1 and 2). Character History "Now, let's consider my points, one by one. One, I try not to let my anger get the better of me. Two, I don't always succeed. Three, I've got seven more points." - Robert G. Durant Crime Lord Robert G. Durant’s life before his career in crime is a mystery but he is one of the most nefarious and brutal criminals to live. He presumable got his start on the East Coast, working in New York City, before going to West Coast and working in Los Angeles. His main business interests are drugs (although he does not take them), racketeering, and black market weapons trading. His main business front is Intercity Land Development, where he is able to buy out pieces of property for his illegal activities. His business associates or his gang consist of men that can be easily described as “violence crazed losers” for their brutality and stupidity. He prefers them so he can control them easier and order them to use their abilities for his own benefit. Arch Nemesis For a long time during his career, he made himself a list of enemies but due to his sadistic way of killing and the power he has with his connections to government officials, no one dared to cross him. And then Durant met Peyton Westlake, while performing a favor to Louis Strack, Jr. to retrieve an incriminating document; Durant had Westlake beaten and burned beyond recognition, thusly creating Darkman. Durant’s gang began to drop like flies, and his money being stolen, he orchestrated an attack on Darkman, he chased Westlake in a helicopter. Darkman made the helicopter crash when he attached its crane cable onto a truck while it was going into a tunnel. However, Durant had somehow survived and was put into a coma for several months; he came out of it eventually and continued to rebuild his criminal empire. It was around this time he had criminal scientist Dr. Alfred Hathaway broken out of a mental institution to help build the deadly Vigilante particle rifle for Durant's organization as well as to sell to a Neo-Nazi gang making dealings with Durant's gang. Darkman's intervention put an end to the underground weapons dealings and Darkman would, directly and indirectly, cause the deaths of all of Durant's allies and associates. Durant himself would later die at the hands of Darkman as he used a remote control car bomb and seemingly blew Durant up. However, sometime after this, Dr. Gary Vogel had gotten the body of Durant and several other well-known criminals and injected them with Necrozine, a special re-animation serum which allows the subject to live again after death. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Carrying Out The Hit Durant had his criminal empire going again in Los Angeles and established his ties to other crime syndicates and even crooked cops on the force, including LAPD Detective Mark Hoffman, who was in charge of keeping Durant clean of any charges or suspicions. In July of 2007, Durant was called in to assist New York mob boss Carlo Bartolucci with a hit that he put on serial killers Jason Voorhees and Amanda Young after suspecting those two were responsible for the death of a rival mob boss' son, potentially leading to an unwanted mob war. With Hoffman already on the East Coast in pursuit of the deadly duo, he also worked behind the scenes with Durant to help make the going easier for him and his crew. Durant's crew had brought along the Vigilante Particle Assault Rifle to help with the duo, the Vigilante having been rebuilt for Durant's crew by Dr. Vogel, who still kept in touch with Durant. However, not even these efficient weapons could help prepare Durant and his crew for the resistance they would face from the duo as well as their other ally Dylan Christy, with the chase spanning various sects of Manhattan and leading to a construction site, where many of Durant's men were killed. The chase ultimately led to nowhere with nothing gained as it seemingly came to an end in Central Park, much to the agitation and annoyance of Durant. With this failure, Durant flew back to Los Angeles to resume his criminal duties there, which included helping the newly-rebuilt and reformed Omni Consumer Products (OCP), now run by corporate criminals Dick Jones and Louis Strack, Jr., both of whom were also re-animated with the Necrozine treatment. The following month in August of 2007, Durant was given the responsibility of driving residents out of the L.A. slums to make way for the construction of Delta City in the L.A. area. Allies And Enemies After the re-animation of criminal mastermind Castor Troy, who was assigned as a lieutenant of sorts for Durant to help assist with clearing out the L.A. slums, Durant ordered his crew to set out to start by killing the residents of an old apartment complex in a poor district of Downtown L.A., but he was met with an unpleasant surprise when he encountered resistance from not only Darkman at the scene but also an ensemble of allies Darkman now had that included Nicholas Hume and the Connor Family, who had just been responsible for the destruction of the OCP computer officers. Durant had his share of allies at hand that included not only Castor but also Clarence Boddicker and Billy Darley. A massive battle broke out inside the old housing project, with Durant's crew managing to get some innocent tenants killed in the process before heading back to his Westwood manor following the successful destruction of the project. While Durant planned a basic strategy to get back at his rivals, he was called for an important task by Hoffman when Hoffman had called Durant and suspected that Daniel Matthews, a Jigsaw Killer survivor, had been harboring Jason and Amanda in his home. Durant agreed to assist Hoffman with this, which came shortly after the destruction of his manor by vigilante Nicholas Hume, who was hunting for Darley and his allies. Elite Hunting Durant and some of his gang met with Hoffman at the Matthews residence in a Los Angeles suburb, when Michelle Matthews (mother of Daniel and wife of Eric) unexpectedly showed at the scene. Durant's crew took her hostage and used her as bait to get an interrogated confession out of Daniel once they found him inside, demanding to know where Jason and Amanda were. Daniel refused to co-operate and Michelle was killed in front of him, and shortly after this Durant's henchmen located the duo. Jason was shot down and put out of commission, while both Daniel and Amanda were kidnapped along with Angel Claremont and Carmen P. Ryder. The kidnapped foursome was set to be transferred to Elite Hunting, a European torture and murder-for-profit organization that had its American chapter in Los Angeles, Durant being a member and contributor to the American chapter. He headed to his manor for the night after the foursome were kidnapped and transported to be tortured to death... or so he thought. Setback Durant relaxed for the night at the Elite Hunting building with his crew to watch the torture-murders of their captives, when unexpected intervention came when Elias Voorhees and Dylan Christy came to rescue the captives, getting into a shootout with Durant's henchmen. Durant eventually had to retreat due to being overwhelmed by sheer gunfire, fleeing with Hoffman just before the Elite Hunting building was imploded and all of the captives that included Amanda and Daniel escaped. Durant wasn't pleased with any of this, and he knew when the time came, this meant war. Death Durant would later die in October of 2008 at his new manor hideout, when Darkman, disguised as Castor Troy after killing the criminal earlier, crept into Durant's manor and strategically placed several C4 charges in and around the manor. When the disguised Darkman left the manor, he detonated the charges, causing massive explosions to go off inside, causing complete destruction. Durant was killed in the subsequent blasts, as were his acquaintances with him inside the manor. Regular Appearance Durant stands at six foot three inches tall and is stocky. He has short brown hair and pale blue eyes. His face resembles a cat slightly. His wardrobe contains business suits, mostly black, brown, dark blue or gray. Trademark Gear Durant always carries his golden cigar cutter that he uses to both cut his cigars and sever the fingers of his enemies. As far as weapons, he has a preference for Colt handguns, particular .45s and Pythons. He doesn't use much large weaponry, but when he does, he favors weapons such as Milkor Grenade Launchers, M-60 Light Machine Guns and the Vigilante Particle Assault Rifle. Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminal Masterminds